


The Night Shift

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Police Uniforms, Rimming, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Shiro is a cop in a small town, he meets a cute clerk at a convenience store and they start to date...





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a Twitter prompt from [Sinister Chaos ](https://twitter.com/LaSinisterChaos)... I do apologize for it taking so long... 
> 
> Second, this was supposed to be Angst... I might have forgotten the angst part as I wrote as the reason for asking for Angst passed... so I wasn't in angsty mode... that or writing the murder one got it all out... either way... this happened! Its silly, its long, it has sex... all cause i have no self control....
> 
> Thanks [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for going over this! i appreciate it... even when you tell me to write more lmao

#  The Night Shift

Shiro sighed as he watched the clock tick away the minutes, seeming to move slower with his constant checking. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his post or his job. Both were wonderful. After finishing up at the Academy, and doing his initial years at one of the bigger city precincts, Shiro had been able to get the transfer that he had been hoping for, working now in one of the smaller townships with only three other officers. It was quiet and mostly uneventful, helping the elderly pulling cats from trees or offering up directions to lost tourists. Shiro loved the slower pace of the small town. 

“Hey there, captain!” 

Shiro looked up to see Lance walking in for his shift, a big grin on his face.

“Hello Lance,” Shiro responded, “you look to be in a good mood.”

Lance chuckled, taking off his hat to place on the desk, “Do I? I guess I am.”

“Something good happen?” Shiro could tell that the younger officer was bursting at the seams to say what was on his mind.

“I was able to ask out someone,” Lance blushed, “and they said yes!”

“Oh?” Shiro stood up to let Lance in, picking up his own personal items from the desk. “Is this that girl over at Altea?”

“Allura?” Lance shook his head, “Well, I mean, sort of.” 

“Sort of?” Shiro chuckled.

Lance flushed, “Don’t judge me, but it was actually two someones who I asked out. Allura and her boyfriend.”

Shiro nodded. He had no idea about Lance’s orientation as he tended to flirt only with the females who would walk by or come in to the office. “I hope it goes well then for you.”

“You don’t think its weird?” Lance asked, his voice low.

Shiro smiled patting Lance on the back, “One thing I have learned is that there are so many types of relationships out there. And so long as everyone there are consenting and aware of what is happening, I am in full support.”

Lance flushed, “Oh we are  _ all _ consenting, Lotor was the one to suggest it actually.”

“I’m happy for you,” Shiro looked around him, “that’s everything right? You okay for the shift?”

“Oh goodness yeah.” Lance smirked, “You know me, I’m dependable.”

“That you are, sharpshooter.”

Lance chuckled at the nickname, shaking his head, “As if we ever have a reason for that. I think the most excitement I've ever had is pulling out Mrs. Fitz’s cat for the third time last week. She really needs to keep that darn thing in the house.”

Shiro sighed, “Yeah, Pickles is always getting stuck.”

“I think she just hates being called Pickles.”

“I might have to agree with you there,” Shiro put on his own hat, tipping in the direction of a local who walked in, “Hello there, Officer Lance will be right with you. Have a good one!”

Shiro ducked through the door frame. He needed to hurry home to get changed, hopefully he still had some time. 

* * *

Keith checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes.

“You know it’s probably the same as the last time you checked it.”

Keith looked up to see Matt leaning against the broom handle, chuckling at him. He threw up his middle finger in response.

Matt cackled, “Don’t worry, I’m sure he will be along any moment now.”

“Wha-- Who?” Keith could feel the heat of blood rushing to his face.

“Mister I can bench-press a buick, thats who!” Matt snorted, “Did you think I meant Mr. Smythe?”

Keith groaned, “I’m that obvious aren’t I?”

Matt put the broom back into the closet before coming back out behind the register. “Like a house on fire.”

It was Keith’s turn to laugh, “I really don’t think that is the correct saying.”

Matt shrugged, “Got you to relax though.”

“Did that,” Keith sighed.

“Trust me,” Matt said, “he is coming, there is no way that he is going to skip tonight. Not when he knows his boo is on cash overnight.”

Keith snatched up a bag of chips from the display, throwing them at Matt’s head. Just as the bell jingled at the door.

“Hope I’m not disturbing anything.” 

* * *

Shiro practically ran to the convenience store, repeating that he was only rushing so that he could get one of the good dinners before they were all sold out. As if it wasn’t to get a peek at the cute cashier with black hair and violet eyes. Shiro walked in to see a bag of doritos being thrown at the other cashier’s face. 

Shiro smirked, “Hope I’m not disturbing anything.”

Shiro could feel his heart stop seeing the way Keith looked, he had learned the cute cashier’s name after an embarrassing length of time. Shiro hated to admit, even to himself, how damn distracted he had been by the impossible violet coloured eyes.

“Uhh, no,” Keith stammered, his face flushed, “sorry about that.”

“There is nothing to apologize for,” Shiro chuckled, “I rather like seeing this side of you, its refreshing.”

“So embarrassing,” Keith mumbled holding his face in his hands.

Shiro leaned forward his voice low in Keith’s ear, he could smell the soft scent of his shampoo. “I was going to say cute.”

Shiro held in a laugh when he heard the disgruntled chirp that came from Keith, practically seeing smoke rising from his ears. 

“Hey mister, meatball sub of questionable origins and red bull?” the other clerk called out pulling Shiro’s attention.

“Who? Me?” Shiro looked from Keith to the other clerk and back to Keith, “Does he mean me?”

Keith pressed his lips together, nodding.

“Of course I mean you big guy,” the guy behind the counter laughed pushing back his glasses, “just wanted to let you know that Keith is off in ten.”

“ _ Matt _ ,” Keith hissed.

“Oh?” Shio’s eyebrows raised, “In ten minutes? I mean, if you want I would love to take you out for dinner. If that isn’t too forward, and of course if you haven’t eaten yet.”

Keith looked from Shiro to the guy, Matt behind the counter.

“Of course he can go,” Matt answered for him.

“ _ Matt! _ ” Keith looked to Shiro his eyes wide, “You really don't have to, I mean, thank you for the offer but--”

“It’s okay,” Shiro flushed he rubbed the back of his neck, “I mean it was really forward and probably creepy having a guy hit on you. I’ll uhh, shit, I’ll uhh, go now.”

“No, I didn’t mean it that way,” Keith blushed, “wait, you were hitting on me?”

“Uhh... yes?” Shiro winced, “Poorly clearly.”

Keith snorted, “Very.”

“Sorry, I don’t normally do this kind of thing.” Shiro smiled wanly, “I didn’t mean to make it weird.”

Keith chuckled, “How about we start with names, I’m Keith.”

“Oh shit, yeah I did this backwards.” Shiro groaned, “I’m Takashi Shirogane, my friends call me Shiro.”

Keith smiled, “Nice to meet you Shiro.”

Shiro could feel his chest swell.

“Ugh,” Matt groaned, “go, leave, make gooey eyes at each other elsewhere. I’ll close for you Keith.”

Keith blushed again, “I’ll be right back, Shiro, wait for me?”

Shiro nodded, “Absolutely.”

Shiro watched as Keith made his way to the back employee’s area before stepping over to the counter. 

“You’re welcome,” Matt grinned.

Shiro chuckled, “I do appreciate it, I think I was sinking there.”

Matt chuckled, “You certainly were, who taught you how to flirt?”

“Matt!” Keith called out making Matt stand straight, “Not another word.”

“Ready?” Shiro asked looking to Keith who was now out of his uniform and wearing a simple black tee, jeans, and a red leather jacket. 

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, “lets get out of here, you did promise dinner right?”

Shiro grinned, “You do like meatball subs and red bull right?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Keith gasped shaking his head.

“It really isn’t as bad as you think,” Shiro chuckled.

“Yeah sounds like an early death to me.”

“What do you suggest then?” Shiro asked as he opened the door for Keith who waved to Matt.

“Hmm,” Keith pondered for a moment, “what about some ramen?”

Shiro shook his head, “You can choose anywhere and you choose perhaps one of the cheapest places.”

Keith snorted, “If I wanted cheapest, I would have just grabbed some of the ready mades from work that were ready to be tossed.”

“Low blow,” Shiro places his hand at his chest.

“How do you even eat those every night?”

Shiro shrugged, “By the time I get off work, it is easier to grab that rather than making something at home. Also I might have a penchant for burning everything I try cooking.”

Keith cackled, “There is no way you can burn  _ everything _ .”

“I tell you I once burned water,” Shiro sighed.

“Oh my god stop,” Keith was shaking, wiping tears from his eyes.

* * *

Shiro couldn’t believe how easy it was with Keith, the pair hit it off so easily. One date turning to two, until Shiro was picking up Keith when he closed. Everything was perfect, save that they were now dating a full month and had yet to kiss. Every time Shiro wanted to go in for one, he would get nervous and back off. What if he didn’t want it? And that is why they hadn’t yet kissed.

Shiro scrubbed his hands over his face it was another late night at work, one of the rare times where he wouldn’t be seeing Keith. Unfortunately there had been a rash of small break ins in the neighbourhood that was keeping his little office busy. As it was they were already short staffed, meaning Shiro was having to do double shifts in order to make up for the lack of manpower. 

“Any word on when we are getting some help down here?” Lance asked coming in from his patrol.

Shiro sighed shaking his head, “Nothing from above. They seem to think that it is enough for us to handle on our own.”

Lance groaned mumbling a string of profanities in Spanish, “I swear those people…”

Shiro chuckled, “Did you want to swap? I can go do patrol while you man the desk? I wouldn’t mind the chance to stretch my legs.”

Lance smirked, “This wouldn’t happen to be a route that takes you mysteriously past a certain convenience store would it?”

Shiro glanced at the clock on the wall and he could feel his face heating up, “I never should have said anything.. Besides, it is long past when they close, Keith will be home by now. I will just make a run through the park, it is about the time we have been getting the most complaints.”

“Sure thing big guy,” Lance took off his hat, fluffing his hair out with his fingers.

“I’ll radio if I see anything out of the ordinary.”

Lance nodded, saluting as Shiro slipped his own hat on and checked his radio before stepping out into the cool night air. 

Shiro stretched as he walked out of the warmth of his office and into the evening, the air was cool with the faint scent of blossoms on the breeze. Soon it would be hot with the screams of cicadas and other insects, but for now it was pleasant with the light chirping of crickets and frogs. 

He sighed as he made his way through the darkened streets, there were soft orange glows from upper windows as people were settling down for the night. Shiro scanned the empty streets, there were the usual sounds of stray cats as they went on their nightly hunts. There were thankfully no signs of any human interference, unlike bigger towns this one had no real nightlife. With the median age of the town being round retirement age, most of the shops were closed up by 7p, with the convenience store open the latest at 10p. 

Shiro stopped for a moment to look up at the sky, the night was clear. Something he loved about the small town, he was able to see the stars on a clear night. Tonight was no different, the moon was full and round in the sky. 

“Shiro? Is that you?”

Shiro startled as he heard the familiar voice of Keith to his right, he spun to see that he was standing in front of the convenience store. 

“Keith?”

Keith chuckled stepping closer, “Yeah, its me. What kind of outfit is that you’re wearing? I thought you were working tonight.”

Shiro blushed, “Uhh, this is my uniform. I’m an officer, I’m sure I told you that. Does it look weird?”

Keith swallowed, biting his bottom lip, “N-n-no, no you definitely never told me you were a cop.”

Shiro chuckled enjoying how flustered Keith was, he moved in, eliminating any illusion of distance between them. “And, how do I look?”

Keith made a strangled noise that made Shiro shiver.

“That good?” Shiro asked, his voice low as he leaned in. “You know there is something I’ve been wanting to try for a while now.”

“Oh?” Keith asked.

Shiro pressed his lips against Keith’s, the kiss was hesitant and light. 

“And how was that?” Keith asked as their lips parted, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Might have to test it again to find out,” Shiro replied with a grin, his forehead resting against Keith’s.

Keith chuckled, “Is that so?”

Keith threw his arms around Shiro kissing him deeply. He grunted slightly as Keith hopped up wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist. Keith grinded against Shiro, moaning like a cat in heat. They would have kept going save that the radio on Shiro’s shoulder burst to life with a loud crackle.

“Shit,” Shiro cursed under his breath getting a small gasp of shock from Keith. Shiro smirked swatting him on the backside before shushing him to answer the call. “Yeah, go ahead Lance.”

_ “Just got a call in, there is a scuffle happening over by Altea.” _ Lance’s voice crackled over the speaker.

Shiro sighed, “Alright, I’ll make my way over. I haven’t seen or heard anything so far. Going to cut through the park and see what is happening, let Coran know I will be there in ten.”

_ “Roger that big guy,” _ Lance said before going silent. 

“You are very hot while talking all official like,” Keith mused, “want any company as you walk through the big scary woods Mister Officer?”

Shiro coughed, clearing his throat, “Ahh ha, while I can’t ask you to accompany me while on duty. I wouldn’t complain if a certain person just happened to be going the same way as I was.”

“Nice,” Keith kissed Shiro lightly, “let me just lock up.”

Shiro nodded watching as Keith locked the main door from the inside, appearing a few moments later from the back entrance. 

They walked together at a steady pace, the cool night air rustling the leaves on the trees surrounding them. Altea, the only bar in town was an old tavern that was situated technically out of the town’s border back from when it was a dry village. The wooded parkland stood between the town proper and the little hopping joint, keeping the noise down that the older population enjoyed, but still close enough for the younger generation to stagger home safely.

“Just wait out here,” Shiro said as they approached the bar. The sound from inside was much noisier than normal, the sound of yelling coming from within. 

“Like hell,” Keith said moving forward only to be stopped by Shiro’s hand on his shoulder.

“Please,” Shiro spoke, his voice firm, “I know you can likely handle yourself, but I know I won’t be able to do my job if I know you are there too. Just let me assess the situation before you come in alright?”

Keith sighed crossing his arms, “Fine, but if it starts to sound worse I am coming in whether you like it or not.”

Shiro sighed leaning in to kiss Keith on the lips, he would never get tired of doing that. “Alright, thank you baby.”

Keith whimpered hearing the pet name, Shiro smiled filing that little bit of info for later. 

“Be good.”

“Be safe,” Keith said in return.

Shiro nodded then after a quick stretch, he stepped inside the bar, unsure of what he would find. 

* * *

Shiro stepped into the strange neon light of the bar, the usual bouncer Kolivan wasn’t at the door. It didn’t take long to find the large man as he was standing in the middle of a small brawl trying to keep apart two men who looked like a pair of spitting cats. Each one trying to escape from Kolivan’s grasp as they hurled insults and slurs at each other. On second glance he could see that the second ‘man’ was actually a youth of undetermined sex, and looked vaguely familiar. Being mid-week Altea was thankfully quiet, Allura was not at the bar itself, he assumed she was in the back office with Coran. 

“Busy night I see,” Shiro smirked as he approached Kolivan, “need a hand?”

“Or four,” Kolivan grunted.

“Think that you two could stop swinging long enough to tell me what is going on?” Shiro asked, using what Lance liked to call his  _ Commander’s tone _ .

“That little monkey--” the one man started only to have the smaller person jump back up, throwing Kolivan slightly off balance for a moment.

“Monkey!!! Who are you callin--”

“Enough!” Shiro commanded, “Either we discuss it here like adults I assume you both are, or down at the station. Let me tell you right now, after having several very long nights I am not in any mood to listen to the squabbling of children. So you will be sitting in that dunk tank until  _ I _ am good ready to talk.”

Both of them huffed and stepped back from Kolivan, their arms crossed over their chests in mirrored defiance. 

Shiro nodded to Kolivan, “Would you escort this one to the back office until I finish with this one?”

Kolivan nodded, “Sure thing.”

“Sir would you mind telling me what this was about?” Shiro asked as he pulled out his notebook.

“That little monk--”

“Lets not resort to name calling please,” Shiro’s eyebrow raised, “Mister…?”

“Sincline,” the man straightened his shirt and ran his fingers through his mussed long platinum hair, “It’s Lotor Sincline. Officer…?”

“Lotor?” Shiro cocked his head the name sounding familiar to him, “You wouldn’t be Lance’s Lotor?”

Even in the strange bar lighting Shiro could see the man blush at the mention of Lance. 

“Uhh, yes... I... yes.” Lotor coughed trying to hide his embarrassment.

Shiro chuckled holding out his hand, “I am Captain Shirogane. So please Lotor tell me what happened tonight so we can all get on our way.”

“Ugh,” Lotor rolled his eyes, “That little twirp-- I mean,  _ her _ , whatever her name is, she started attacking me out of nowhere just a few moments after I was talking with Allura.”

Shiro’s eyebrows knotted, “That was all? You were speaking with Allura and she came out and attacked you?”

“The moment Allura left, that is when I was attacked.”

Shiro sighed, “Okay, just sit here, I’m going to talk with her and see what she has to say.”

“Whatever she might say,” Lotor spoke, “I didn’t lay a hand on her, all I did was defend myself. I’m not into hitting children. Or in this case, miniature demons.”

Shiro tapped his pen against his notepad before nodding and stepping back to go see the second suspect. As he walked passed the bar and towards the door he saw Allura making her way back out.

“Ahh, Allura,” Shiro greeted with a smile, “having a bit of excitement tonight hmm?”

“Oh you know us,” Allura sighed, “life of the party! Loving every second of it. Uhh, is there any way I can reopen the bar? No drinking makes for unhappy patrons.”

Shiro chuckled, “At least it looks like there was no damage done to the bar itself, you should be fine for reopening. Just nothing for Mister Sincline until I’ve finished with the second suspect please.”

“Is Lotor in trouble?” Allura asked concerned, “Pidge didn’t mean anything by it, she is just overly protective.”

“Pidge?” Shiro blinked for a moment tripping over the name, “You mean the other suspect? You know them?”

Allura nodded, “Yes she is a friend, and I think she just misunderstood something she saw.”

“Okay,” Shiro sighed scratching the back of his head, “well I am going to talk to them and see what they have to say. Thank you though for that, I do appreciate it.”

“Anytime Shiro,” Allura smiled, “you know it’s been a while, you should come back when you’re off duty. Perhaps with that hottie you rolled up with tonight.”

Shiro flushed, “What? Who?”

Allura giggled winking, “I better go back to the bar before they get restless, say hi before you leave.”

“Yes of course,” Shiro shook his head stepping past Allura and towards the little office where Pidge waited. 

Kolivan nodded when he saw Shiro, stepping aside to let him step inside, “She is all yours.”

Shiro smirked, “Thanks, you can go back to your regular duties. I can take it from here.”

“Sure thing sir,” Kolivan looked just behind Shiro, “if you need anything just hollar and I can come and assist you. Don’t underestimate her based on her size, she isn’t afraid of biting.”

“Damn right I bit you!” Pidge piped out from behind Shiro making him turn around. 

Shiro tried to suppress the smirk that was tickling his facial muscles, “You do know that is assault, and Kolivan would be more than within his rights to press charges.”

Pidge’s eyes went wide before narrowing, defiance shining in them. She crossed her arms over her chest before muttering, “He deserved it.”

“I have no interest in pressing charges, sir,” Kolivan spoke before holding up a hand to Shiro, “I’m on my way.”

“So,” Shiro turned his full attention on Pidge as he stepped further into the office and sat down on Coran’s chair behind the desk.

“So?” Pidge sat up a bit straighter, “Am I in trouble?”

Shiro sat forward his hands clasped together, “Well, that all depends. Want to tell me why you were starting a mini brawl in the bar? My name is Captain Shirogane, and just want to confirm your name, is it Pidge?”

Pidge licked her lips, “Pidge is a nickname, I’m Katie Holt. And I didn’t start a brawl, that two timing…”

“Want to start over, without the name calling?”

Pidge huffed out a breath, blowing back her bangs. “Its just I saw that Lotor guy the other day, and he was flirting with Alllura. Which is fine, whatever. Everyone flirts with her, with those blue eyes and silvery hair. Then just tonight I caught him kissing some guy who was in a police uniform no less, only to come inside and start flirting again with Allura, kissing her hand and the like. The guy is a cheater!”

Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose, “So instead of asking you jumped on him?”

Pidge shrugged, “He’s a big boy, I’m sure he could take it.”

Shiro groaned, “So, while I am not a fan of outing anyone I will say that you need to apologize--”

“What?” Pidge shrieked, “I will do no such thing!”

Shiro held up his hand, “As I said, you  _ will  _ apologize. You are very much in the wrong here and Mister Sincline has every right to press charges against you for assault. I also have a sneaking suspicion that you are not actually of age to be in this establishment.”

Pidge threw herself back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest as she pouted. “I don’t see why  _ I _ would need to say I’m sorry. Cause I’m not.”

“Kathryne Holt you better say you are sorry this second!” 

Shiro looked over to see Allura was standing at the door frame, “Allura?”

“Why the hell should I?” Pidge jumped up.

“Lotor just informed me what it was all about,” Allura had her hands on her hips, “you were mistaken.”

“I saw that troglodyte  _ kissing _ another person!” Pidge exclaimed pointing out to the bar area.

Allura took a deep breath and sighed, “Yes, that would be our boyfriend.”

“Your? Our? What?” Pidge looked to Shiro who raised his eyebrows before nodding confirmation.

“It’s all very  _ new _ ,” Allura hesitated, “I wasn’t exactly ready to let everyone know, and certainly not in this manner.”

Pidge opened her mouth as though in reply, but then closed it, deflating. “Shit, I had no idea.”

“You think you can now go out and apologize to Mister Sincline?” Shiro asked.

“Uhh yeah,” Pidge nodded, “though I still think he is a dick. I may have jumped to conclusions, I’m sorry Allura.”

“Great! Wonderful,” Allura said holding out her hand to Pidge, “now once more but to Lotor, and all will be forgiven.”

Shiro followed the pair out of the small office, standing just to the side while Pidge offered her apologies to Lotor. Confirming that no charges would be filed before nodding to them and collecting Keith who was nursing a beer at one of the tables.

“We good to go?”

Shiro nodded with a soft smile, “Yeah, thanks for waiting.”

“No problem,” Keith downed the last of his beer before standing up, he leaned in to Shiro his breath hot against his ears. “That was really fucken hot by the way.”

Shiro shivers hearing that, his eyes darting around to check if anyone overheard. “Keith?”

Keith chuckled, “Let’s get out of here,  _ captain _ .”

They stepped out into the night together, both breathing a sigh of relief as they escaped the warmth of the bar. Shiro could still feel warmth on his cheeks from what Keith, had said inside, his mind racing. 

“So?” Keith asked his head cocked, “Do you have more to do tonight or are you free now?”

“Was there something you had in mind?” Shiro asked his heart beating rapidly.

“Just thought it might be nice to practice kissing a bit more,” Keith used his thumb to point, “I just live a few blocks over, if you were interested.”

Shiro could neither confirm nor deny the small whimper that escaped his throat at that moment and before agreeing he called in to Lance through his radio.

_ “Hey there big guy, was wondering when I would hear from you. Everything okay over at Altea?” _

“Yeah,” Shiro smiled, “just a small scuffle due to misunderstandings. Everything is alright now, and I’m sure Lotor and Allura will have a story for you later.”

_ “Alright then, if you say so. No one was hurt though right? You and everyone are okay?” _

“Yeah we are all okay,” Shiro looked over to Keith who was standing beside him, his fingers pushing back locks of his hair behind his ears. “Uhh, Lance, I’ve done the patrol. It’s just as quiet as it was for you.”

_ “Oh yes I forgot! A call came in from central, apparently they picked up a kid that they think is the culprit.” _

“How do you forget that Lance?” Shiro sighed, “Alright so, why don’t you close up and turn the phones over. Thanks for doing the last few late nights, but sounds like we aren’t needed to do that anymore. Take a well earned rest.”

_ “Sweet! I was hoping you would say that. Were you needing to come back? I can wait until you get back here to lock up.” _

Shiro looked to Keith again who was smiling back at him, biting his lower lip as he began to lightly tug on Shiro’s arm. “No, I think I will just head home from here. Thanks Lance, have a good one and see you the day after tomorrow.”

_ “Oh? Is someone coming in for us tomorrow?” _

“I will call it in, let me worry about that.” Shiro replied before leaning over to kiss Keith gently. 

_ “Have a good one then Shiro, see ya!” _

The radio went quiet, Shiro looked to Keith, “Looks like I’m all yours for the next twenty-four hours.” 

Keith grinned as he slipped his hand in Shiro’s to guide them to his home.

* * *

Shiro was amazed at just how close Keith’s apartment was from Altea, as they breached the tree lined park there was a small cluster of low rises. 

Keith tugged on Shiro’s arm, “Almost there, mine’s the middle one.”

“I thought these were student housing,” Shiro said slightly confused as he thought over all of their previous conversations. 

“Only one of the buildings are, mine is just a regular apartment.” Keith shrugged, “I actually got in with a job, I help with property management on the place. So fixing pipes and things like that.”

“You don’t do that anymore?” Shiro asked, wanting to know every facet of Keith’s past.

Keith chuckled, “Naw, once my uncle took over I was relieved of that job. Now I also have a nicer apartment on one of the upper floors instead of the basement.”

Keith unlocked the front door, leading Shiro over to the bank of elevators that stood in the centre of the beige lobby. The elevator door opened up and Shiro found himself thrown back against the wall as Keith stepped on pressing one of the buttons. Shiro had no idea what floor they were going to as Keith was on him in a flash, his lips and hands roaming everywhere. 

Shiro moaned into Keith’s mouth as he felt him grind against his groin, his hands firmly on the younger man’s ass helping to hold him in place. Like teenagers they made out, not caring if anyone were to come onto the elevator at that time. When the car stopped opening to the floor, Shiro walked them down the hall, taking the vague directions from Keith. Their lips locked on each other, Keith gasps out his apartment number, which Shiro presses him against. 

“I need to open-- ahh--” Keith moans as he pulls away for a moment to retrieve his keys.

Shiro pressed his lips to Keith’s neck, nipping at the tender flesh there, not wanting to part even for a moment. He sucked at the salty flesh, savouring the taste against his tongue. Keith is air, and he is a drowning man, desperate for more.

Keith turns around his one hand flat against the door as Shiro ruts against his ass, his other blindly groping for the lock. “Fuuuck…”

Shiro groaned as he pressed harder against Keith, his cock aching against the rough fabric of his slacks. “Hurry with that door, before we start to disrupt your neighbours”

Keith leaned his head back against Shiro’s chest turning slightly to garner a kiss, “I am trying Officer, but I keep getting distracted by something poking my ass.”

“I will have to do something about that then won’t I?” Shiro teased as he nipped Keith’s earlobe. 

Keith sighed in relief as he felt the key turn, allowing them inside. The moment the door opened it was Shiro this time pushing them in, his hands firm on Keith’s hips. Keith spun around throwing the keys on a side table before hopping back into Shiro’s arms. With his foot, Shiro kicked the door closed behind them, his mouth back on Keith’s. 

Keith pulled back so he could pull off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, followed by his tee shirt. “Sorry for the mess.”

Shiro chuckled against Keith’s lips, “I only see you, Baby.”

Keith moaned kissing Shiro deeper before disentangling his legs from Shiro and sliding down to his knees. “Let me see what you are packing Officer Shirogane.”

Shiro let out a low whimper as he hastily unbuckled his belt and holster, giving Keith the access he was after. Keith pushed Shiro until he was against the wall, his hand palming over Shiro’s groin that was boasting a very interested and thick package. 

“Fuuu-- Keith,” Shiro gasped.

“You like that Officer sir?” Keith asked grinning up at Shiro who was now whimpering.

“Oh yes,” Shiro practically purred his voice was so low. 

Keith ever so slowly unzipped Shiro’s slacks, his one hand slipping inside to pull out the thick cock. Keith moaned as he stroked the erection a few times, his mouth watering as he saw beads of precum glistening at the tip. Keith wrapped his mouth around Shiro’s cock, feeling his own thicken as he tasted the liquid on his tongue. 

Shiro carded his fingers through Keith’s hair, fisting it as his hips began to move in rhythm to Keith’s breathing. “You’re so good Baby, taking me all in like that. Your pretty mouth wrapped around me…”

Keith relaxed his throat, encouraging Shiro to thrust deeper. Swallowing with each inward motion, savouring the way the tip hit the back of his throat stretching it slightly and testing his gag reflex. Keith pressed one of his hands against his own groin, slipping inside his jeans to jerk himself off. Keith looked up at Shiro, moaning at what he saw, his normally very together boyfriend was flushed, his mouth parted as he breathed heavily enjoying the view below him. There was a sharp pain as Shiro pulled on his hair.

“Off,” Shiro commanded, “I want to finish inside you.” 

Keith pulled off of Shiro, coughing slightly as he felt the large erection brush against the back of his throat. Shiro ran the pad of his thumb against Keith’s chin, wiping away the drool and precum that had escaped Keith’s mouth. 

“Bend over,” Shiro said, his voice low, “and spread your legs.”

Keith shivered, standing on shaking legs he made his way over to the sofa and leaned over as directed. Shiro pulled down the jeans roughly, his hands massaging Keith’s ass as it was exposed moaning in appreciation. 

“Put your hands on the sofa,” Shiro commanded, “and you are not allowed to move them until I say so.”

“Yes,” Keith replied, getting a small slap on his rear in return.

Shiro pressed his cock between Keith’s ass cheeks, “Yes who?”

“Fuuu--  _ sir,”  _ Keith groaned grinding back, wanting it inside of him, “Yes sir.”

“Good boy,” Shiro praised before dropping down to his knees.

Keith looked behind in question only to cry out as Shiro spread him open and ran a wet tongue across his hole. Keith felt his legs shaking as Shiro noisily sucked and tongue fucked into him. He knew he was going to get noise complaints as he screamed out feeling the first digit press inside. Keith rocked back into Shiro, encouraging him deeper inside. 

“Please,” Keith begged, “I need you inside, fill me Shiro, please!”

Instead of complying, Shiro added a second finger, thrusting it deep inside. One hand, still gloved gripping onto his hip tight, holding Keith in place. Shiro kept fucking Keith with his figers and mouth, enjoying the way his inner walls tightened around him. 

“That’s it baby,” Shiro nipped the meaty part of Keith’s ass making him whimper, “cum on my fingers for me, show me how much you are enjoying this.”

Keith’s back arched as he came, spurts of white staining the sofa. 

Shiro stood up slowly, his finger slipping out from inside, “Good boy.”

Keith looked behind him seeing Shiro standing behind him, his hand now wrapped around his cock that was drooling precum, looking flush.

Keith whined, “Please, I feel so empty right now.”

“I just don’t have any lube,” Shiro lamented, “I want to see your pretty little hole stretched around me.”

Keith’s voice shook as he nodded to the side table, “In the drawer.”

Shiro chuckled, “Is this a common thing for you? Having sex in the livingroom?”

Keith’s face was flush, Shiro wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or arousal. “No, but I do enjoy jerking off out here after dates with you.”

Shiro groaned hearing that revelation, the idea of Keith sitting there post date was almost too much.  _ Why did they wait so long to kiss? _ Shiro quickly grabbed the bottle smirking seeing the small collection of rather thick toys within. Perhaps for later. Shiro popped the cap, pouring a small amount of the liquid onto his cock, stroking it slowly before lining up with Keith’s stretched out hole.

Slowly Shiro pressed forward crooning, “Such a good boy.”

Keith tried to push himself backwards only to be stopped by Shiro’s unrelenting hands. He whined, “Please, sir. Fill me.”

Shiro could feel his chest swell as he saw the way tears were already streaming down Keith’s face, “How can I deny you when you look like this and ask so nicely.”

Shiro thrusted forward, groaning as he felt the way Keith’s ass pressed around him, hot and slick. Shiro rubbed circles along Keith’s back in a soothing motion, crooning how good he was, and how beautiful he looked. 

“Shiro--” Keith whined, his cock hard and weeping fluid with each thrust.

“You gonna cum again for me baby?” Shiro asked his hand reading around to fist Keith’s cock, “Cum with me.”

Keith’s whole body shook under Shiro as he came for the second time that night Shiro stilled to allow Keith to ride out his orgasm. When the shivers slowed down, Shiro began to thrust roughly, his angle slightly adjusted making Keith whimper and cry out. It wasn’t long before Shiro’s rhythm faltered and Keith could feel the heat of Shiro’s release inside him. 

Keith could feel his legs start to buckle, gasping as he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist.

“I got you,” Shiro spoke low.

“My hero,” Keith chuckled twisting around to kiss Shiro on the lips, “You were amazing.”

‘Were?” Shiro grinned, “Who said we were done?”

“Oh?”

Shiro shifted, his cock sliding out of Keith with a wet sound. Keith could feel the wet mixture of cum and lube draining down his inner thigh. 

“Shall we shower together then continue in the bedroom?” Shiro asked with a smile, “I want to hear more sounds from you and see what other faces you make when aroused.”

* * *

They found themselves in a hot bath, Keith laughing at how cramped they were but not wanting to trade it for anything as he was nestled between Shiro’s legs. As the water was rising Keith had watched Shiro disrobe, carefully removing his uniform that was now a bit of a mess thanks to earlier. He learned that Shiro was covered in scars, and that his right arm that was usually gloved was also false due to an accident from when he was in the army. 

“Does it still hurt?” Keith asked as he poured water through his fingers leaning back against Shiro’s chest.

“My arm?” Shiro asked in reply before pressing his lips against Keith’s damp hair, “No, not anymore, not really. Sometimes when it rains or is really cold I do find there is a bit of aching in the joints. Sorry for keeping it from you, my uhh, last boyfriend couldn’t handle it, any of it when I returned.”

Keith struggled a bit then turned around, water sloshing over the side of the tub, “Listen to me now Shiro, Takashi, you are perfect. I love you and that guy was an asshole.”

Shiro flushed at the intensity of Keith’s gaze, “I wouldn’t go that far, he was…”

“I don’t care, and why are you talking about other men when you have me right here?” Keith awkwardly straddled Shiro’s thighs pulling the false arm against his chest, “I love the way you grip me with these fingers. How each of these marks show just what you have sacrificed to this country, what you have done for me, keeping me safe without even knowing it.”

Shiro sighed as he felt Keith’s fingers and mouth roam along his body. “Oh?”

“I find you extremely attractive Takashi,” Keith spoke, his voice low, each time saying Shiro’s name making him shiver and moan.

Shiro kissed Keith gently, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you,” Shiro smiled, “I moved here from the big city, needing this change. Wanting a slower pace, I wasn’t even looking for someone, but here you were.”

“So I thought you were supposed to take these types of things off before baths and such.”

Shiro chuckled blushing a bit as Keith ran his hand along his prosthetic. “Well, in general, yes. I just didn’t want to freak you out too much in one go. This one is also designed so that I can get it wet, it is an experimental one I got thanks to my time in the army. Besides with this I am able to do things like this.”

Keith gasped Shiro used one hand to wrap around their cocks and the other was behind slipping between his ass cheeks teasing at his hole.

“Enjoying that baby?” Shiro asked.

“Oh yes,” Keith replied rocking up into Shiro’s hand, “you’re so good to me Dadd-- ahh-- I mean--”

Shiro felt like another switch had gone off hearing that, as though ‘sir’ earlier wasn’t a turn on. Another thing to revisit later. “Kiss me.”

Keith leaned forward eagerly consuming Shiro’s mouth as he was fingered and rutted into the firm hand around him. He was close, his balls aching from earlier only adding to the sensation.

“Good boy,” Shiro crooned as their lips parted, “mark me, show me that I’m all yours.”

Keith’s back arched as he came, both of their release mixing as it spilled over Shiro’s broad hand that continued stroking them until nothing more was coming out. Keith shivered as he collapsed against Shiro’s chest, his breath coming out in gasps. Out of the corner of his eye Keith watched as Shiro lifted his messy hand to his lips tasting their mixed cum, moaning as he licked each digit.

“Fuck that is hot,” Keith murmured against Shiro. 

“Which part,” Shiro teased.

“All of it,” Keith sighed shivering slightly as he noticed the water temperature had dropped significantly since they had gone in.

Shiro hummed in agreement, “Let’s get you all dried off and rested, so we can do a bit more. There are a few things I wouldn’t mind exploring a bit more with you.”

“Hmm? Like what?”

“Daddy for one,” Shiro said with a grin, “and a few of those toys looked rather interesting too.”

Keith could feel his whole body turning red from embarrassment as he tried to burrow against Shiro’s chest with a long groan.

Shiro laughed, “What are you embarrassed by, I thought it was really hot.”

Keith huffed, “It isn’t like I want that  _ all _ the time. Just you kept calling me baby boy and… well… it kinda just slipped out.”

“Did you hate it?” Shiro asked in all sincerity, he wanted to explore everything with Keith, and not force him.

“No,” Keith spoke into Shiro’s chest, “I also really liked when you were rough, commanding me in your uniform.”

Shiro bit his lip, “How did I get so lucky finding you?”

“I guess you can chalk it up to your very crappy taste in convenience store packaged food.”

“You are such a brat,” Shiro laughed as he stood up, carrying Keith with him out of the tub.

Keith leaned back then, his arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck for stability, “Does this mean you are going to punish me?”

“I definitely think this requires a solid spanking,” Shiro gripped Keith’s ass tight as though a reminder.

Together they went into the bedroom, kissing each other between laughter. 

***

Shiro was amazed at how well they meshed, he was finding more often than not that his days off were spent at Keith’s apartment which was far nicer than his own. Soon he was spending every other evening there, just going in to work straight from Keith’s place as most of his clothing was there anyway and they both slept better when together. Before long a month had passed and Keith popped the question of if Shiro would like to move in with him. 

“Are you sure you want to move in so quickly?” Lance asked as they sat at a table over at Altea. 

It was a rare night where they were both off and waiting on their own significant others to get off work. 

“It isn’t  _ that  _ quick,” Shiro said ducking his head slightly before taking a sip from his mug. 

“What do you really know about that guy though?” Lance asked shaking a fry in Shiro’s direction, “I mean, sure he might be alright in bed but is that enough? He works at a convenience store for crying out loud.”

Shiro sighed, “I thought you liked him Lance.”

“That was before.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “Would it help to know, I have met his uncle, and his mother is actually coming out to visit next weekend. Also he is more than alright in bed, and I don’t care where he works so long as he is happy and we can pay the bills. Which will be lower once we move in and are splitting the costs. Win-win for us both.”

“You did  _ not _ just slip in about your sex life,” Lance shook his head.

Shiro shrugged, “You opened it up to that. Besides I would think with your own little mix that you have more than enough to pay attention to rather than to be poking your nose into mine.”

“Exactly! Wait--”

Shiro chuckled, “I know you mean well but I am happy and this isn’t just a whim. I really want this.”

“Really want what? Oooh nice, you got some poppers!”

Shiro moved in towards Keith as he wrapped his arms around Shiro from behind to steal one of the jalapeno poppers that were on his plate. 

“Hey you, thought you weren’t getting off until later,” Shiro smiled kissing Keith in greeting, “I thought I had a bit more time before coming to pick you up.”

Keith laughed sitting down on the empty chair beside Shiro, “Yeah, I was, but then we had a pipe bust in the bathroom. So no water which meant I had to close.”

Shiro shook his head, “I can only imagine your boss was less than thrilled about that.”

Keith snorted, “He is really gonna be pissed when he learns he has to pay Matt and I our full shift on top of paying for a plumber to come in.”

“You are enjoying yourself too much with this,” Shiro placed an arm around the back of Keith’s chair. “Let me know when you are ready to go, I can pay the bill.”

* * *

“So what exactly were you and Lance going on about before I arrived?” Keith asked as they walked arm in arm towards the apartment complex.

“Oh you know Lance,” Shiro sighed, “he was just wishing us best of luck with the move.”

“No he wasn’t.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Shiro agreed.

“Aaaand you aren’t gonna tell me either are you?”

“And I’m not going to tell you either,” Shiro grinned,”I am happy though.”

“Yeah?” Keith asked, “No regrets?”

Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith, pulling him in closer. “None, in fact…”

“In fact?” Keith asked noticing how Shiro was now looking around them.

“Oh here is perfect!” Shiro exclaimed pulling Keith towards one of the park benches.

“Perfect for what?” Keith asked confused, “Takashi, what are you up to?”

Keith’s eyes went wide as he watched his boyfriend drop down to his knees in front of him.

“I know it hasn’t been that long,” Shiro began as he reached into his pocket, “but I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my husband.”

Keith looked from Shiro’s face to the ring in his hand, “Takashi… Are you sure? I mean…”

“Is that a no?” Shiro asked his eyes looking concerned.

“No!” Keith shook his head, “I mean yes! I mean-- I’m not saying no, I’m saying yes. Fuck! Yes! Yes I will marry you!”

Keith threw himself into Shiro’s arms kissing him deeply before accepting the ring that was the colour of gunmetal with a small red stone embedded in it. Shiro laughed with relief as he accepted Keith into his arms.

“Were you worried?” Keith kissed Shiro once more.

“For a moment there,” Shiro replied, “just a little.” 

“Come on,” Keith pressed his forehead to Shiro, “let’s go home and celebrate.”

“Your mom is going to kill me,” Shiro bemoaned as they started heading back.

Keith laughed holding his hand to his chest, “Too late, you can’t take it back. Also don’t worry, I will protect you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of taking it back,” Shiro said solemnly, “I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Did you have a grand plan?”

“I wouldn’t have called it ‘grand’ persay, but there was a plan.” Shiro said, “I was going to wait until after I was all moved in, after having met your mom. I was going to ask her permission before taking you out on a date.”

“Aww,” Ketih rested his head against Shiro’s shoulder, “I have to say I really liked this way best.”

Shiro chuckled, “We are impulsive aren’t we.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Keith sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My inbox always open!  
[@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  



End file.
